Ark
Ark '(聖櫃アーク ''Āku) is the Light-based Quirk of Mordred and Mordred`s entire family. Description Ark is similar to Light in that both of them use light for offensive purposes, unlike Light; Arc allows the user to use their positive emotions as fuel for the activation of the Quirk. However, unlike Light it is far more versatile and allows the user to fly, summon massive amounts of light into their hands, and the user can also create pure light hot enough to burn the marrow of somebody`s bones. While the Quirk itself is powerful, that does not determine the power of the Quirk itself. It depends on the individual, and the amount they have trained themselves to use this Quirks. The drawbacks to using this Quirk is that they experience temporary amnesia and their heartbeat will slow down considerably. They are limited to how much their wings can take before the strain of flying causes them to plummet to the ground, they can also experience a unbearable pain coursing through their hands, leaving them unable to move them. For somebody untrained in combat, this Quirk is above the level of any standard Quirk. It is the opposite of the Quirk, Hell which draws upon negative emotion. Techniques * '''Felixo Shot: By gathering energy at the end of their index and middle fingers gradually charging it up to maximum power, the user fires off a condensed energy shot that is enough to cause third-degree burns on immediate contact with anybody`s skin. * Cannon Fist: Gathering power into their hand, the user moves quickly before delivering a fast uppercut with the force of a war cannon, said to be powerful enough to cause a third-degree burn across the person`s stomach area leaving them unable to bend over, lest their burns start bleeding and blistering. *'Excalibur': By allowing golden energy to flow throughout her body, visible by the golden sparks appearing around her, and gathering the entirety of it into her hand, unleashing it in a golden wave of light that crushes everything in it`s path into the ground. **'Sariel': Making several balls of lights, and then a larger ball of light, Mordred chucks them at her enemies before crushing them by manifesting a even larger ball of light ***'Sariel - Archangel Crash': A derivative technique of Sariel, and by association a derivative technique of Excalibur it`s mother technique. Utilizing balls of lights, she combines them into one larger ball before hurling it down on her enemy. The immense heat of the ball burns her enemies to death most often. * Shield of the Sun: By manifesting an energy ball and molding it into the shape of a shield, Mordred is able to block attacks easily, whether she is in the air or on land. Special Moves * Excalibur Galatine: By wrapping the energy around her sword and charging it in that way, Mordred is able to unleash a more powerful attack that is powerful enough to slice open the ground and destroy the landscape around with by simply swinging her sword down to complete the move. * White Dragon: Wrapping her energy around her entire body in a thin layer to allow for swift and fast movement, Mordred jumps off objects around her before delivering strikes against her enemy`s pressure points, delivering the final blow by jumping up into the air and wrapping her energy around her left leg kicking downward and knocking them out in a huge explosion of golden light. * Ascendance: By increasing the power that she conserves for special emergencies, Mordred lets her energy flow through her body before delivering a series of exactly seven swift and fast uppercuts to a person`s jaw, kicking them in the stomach before slamming their head into the ground and stomping on their back, damaging the bones in their back so that they are unable to sit up. ** German Surplex: Grabbing the person around the waist, Mordred then bends over backwards ending the move by slamming their head into the ground so hard, that the ground underneath herself and the person she is holding turns into a crater. ** Crater Fist: Charging energy into both of her fists, Mordred weaves and dodges the attacks of her enemy before hitting them in the stomach very hard, sending them flying, and causing a huge crater. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks